Torchwood: Season Four
by CreativeSparkler
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It's set as a screen play. At the end of an act is a commercial. It's set right after the Children of Earth mini-series. There will be 13 episodes just like a normal series. Each episode will have three parts.Please review :
1. Episode 1: Jenny: Part 1

This is my first fan fiction. It is written in screenplay format. When the act ends is when a commercial is played. This would be season four of Torchwood right after the Children of Earth mini-series.

Torchwood

"Jenny"

Act One

FADE IN:

1INT: CARDIFF STREET - DAY 1

Scene opens with a girl running down a normal Cardiff, Wales street and the words two months later at the bottom. She has long, layered, dirty blond hair. She is wearing an olive green short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of dark wash blue jeans with a black jacket. The way she runs is extremely disciplined and trained like she was in the military. Her hands are in blades and pump up and down. She keeps looking behind herself, but no one is in sight. She rounds a corner and slows down a little bit, but is still running. She crosses the street and starts looking at the numbers still running pretty fast. She passes the number she is looking for and comes to a complete stop. Then she walks back two doors slowly more relaxed, but her breathing seems labored. She goes up to the door and puts her hands on her hips and steadies her breath. When she has it under control she knocks on the door. You can hear footsteps coming to the door and it opens.

Rhys: (with a confused look on his face, because she doesn't recognize who is at the door) 'Ello, can I help you?

Stranger: (clears her throat, and has an American accent) Does a Mrs. Gwen Cooper live here?

(Rhys stands there quiet for a moment then closes the door. The stranger just stands there and you can hear footsteps approaching again. The door opens and Gwen opens the door. She's eight months pregnant and pretty big. She steps out the door closing it behind her, forcing the stranger to take a few steps back.)

Jenny: Hello I'm Jenny, you must be Gwen Cooper.

Gwen: I am. What can I do for you?

Jenny: I've been looking everywhere for you. I just came back from Torchwood One in London and it was abandoned.

Gwen: (shocked at the mention of Torchwood) What do you know about Torchwood?

Jenny: (smiles) I know a lot more than I have time to explain. I actually came here to ask for a favor. (Jenny leans in and Gwen does too) I need to borrow your pterodactyl.

Torchwood short theme

2INT: OUTER SPACE BAR – NIGHT2

_The shows opens back up at a pub filled with lots of different creatures. The man behind the bar is purple with six tenticles. Then the camera focuses on Jack, sitting in a stool with a beer in his hand. His big jacket is draped over the back of the stool on his right towards the camera. He is looking down at the beer very dejected. He sighs and looks extremely broken. Then a sharp looking man with blonde hair and green eyes walks in from behind Jack. He sees him and his eyes light up. He puts his hand on Jacks back and leans in to his ear._

Strange man: Hey there, Jack. (_Kisses him on the cheek_)

Jack: Not tonight Anthony (_Pushes him away)_

Anthony : (_looks at him confused_) Ok then, let me know when your feeling better. (_Anthony exits_)

Jack: (_saying into his beer_) Right.

Octopus man behind the bar: (_concerned_) Jack, go home.

Jack: (_not looking up from his beer_) I will as soon as I finish my drink.

Octopus Man behind the bar: (_shakes his head_) No, Jack. I mean you need to go back where you came from.

Jack: (_looks up from his beer for the first time looking very troubled and says hoarsely_) I can't go back there. (_Looks back down and takes a drink emptying it. He stands up and lays money on the counter)_ I'll see you tomorrow, Horace.

Horace: (_Shakes his head_) No, you won't.

_Jack looks behind him and Horace has already turned around. Jack grabs his jacket and slugs it on. He walks out the door of the bar and someone is leaning up against the wall. They lean forward out of the shadows and it Anthony from before. Jack nods and Anthony follows him._

3EXT: CADIFF PARK – DAY3

_Gwen and Jenny. They are standing outside in front of a stand. Jenny is waiting with Gwen behind her with her hands on her belly._

Man from behind the thing: That'll be four quid, Love.

Jenny: (_handing him the money_)Keep the change. (_Turns from the hot dog guy to Gwen and hands her the hot dog. They walk away) _ So what happened?

Gwen: (_in the middle of a bite_) I have been craving these things like mad. (_Back on _subject) Well (_swallows_) do you remember when all the children were pointing to the sky and saying 'we are coming'?

Jenny: (_nods_) When the 456 wanted 10% of the world's population in children for their own personal drug supply.

Gwen: (_looks at her astonished)_ Yeah, well the government didn't want Torchwood telling the world about the first time the 456 came to Great Brittan so they bombed the headquarters, which killed the pterodactyl and destroyed the hub.

Jenny: (_cautious about how she asks her question_) What happened to everyone?

Gwen: (_finished her hot dog and looks down at her hands_) Ianto was killed by the 456 and Jack ran away.

Jenny: (_Still seeming uncomfortable looks out in the opposite direction of Gwen_) And what about Owen and Tosh?

Gwen: (_looking up from her hands_) They're dead. (_worried_) How do you know so much about this? (_Gwen starts to think that maybe she shouldn't be talking to Jenny and gets defensive_) Who are you?

Jenny: (_Trying to calm her_) My name is Jenny and I am hunting a Zurgo. They are shape shifters, so it's hard to find them. (_She looks around the area_) They could be anyone. (_Looks back at Gwen_) Their natural form is like a giant beetle but it has disguised itself as a human. They were all over the word in prehistoric times, but the pterodactyls hunted them and ate most of them and the others fled to their home planet. (_They come up to a child's playground. Gwen is tired, and sits down on the bench and Jenny sits with her. When Gwen sees a little girl sliding down a slide she puts her hand on her belly and smiles._)And know one of them have come back, and I have to find it. (_She notices Gwen smiling_) When is the baby due?

Gwen: (_Looking up still seeing if she can trust Jenny_) How do you know so much about Torchwood?

Jenny: A friend of mine told me if I ever needed anything that I could turn to Torchwood.

Gwen: (_Thinking of Jack_) Yeah, I was told the same thing. (_She pauses deciding that she can trust Jenny because she must know Jack, and that sensitivity she has towards the people she meets that she knows she's supposed to help_) Next month, on the fourth.

Jenny: (_Confused_) What?

Gwen: I'm having my baby next month. (_Remembering the alien talk_) If the Zurgo can hide as humans, how have you been tracking him?

Jenny: (_Reaches in her pocket and pulls out a ring. It has a silver band with a big oval pink stone._) With this. (_She hands Gwen the ring._)It's a ring that shows you your hearts desire (_she looks down at it_) it doesn't work anymore. (_She runs her hand threw her hair._) Well, it still works, but it's not showing me the Zurgo. (_Gwen puts on the ring and a beam of light shoots out of the ring and brings up a hologram like picture. It's her, Jack, Jenny, and Rhys in the old warehouse that they hid in during the 456 invasion. Jack hugs her and she pulls off the ring making the picture disappear. She hands Jenny back the ring with tears in her eyes.) _That's odd.

Gwen: (_sniffles_) What? (_She wipes her eyes_) Damn these hormones.

Jenny: (_looks down at the ring in amazement_) I found this ring after helping a Slinger hunt down the alien who killed his mom and dad. Slingers are a race of aliens who specialize in hunting. They are bright blue with four hands. (_looks up at the sky and smiles slightly_) Wondering hands.

Gwen: (_interrupting her private thought_) But what was odd about it?

Jenny: (_Coming back to reality_) Well, usually it shows you where the thing your looking for is. But that showed you with someone.

Gwen: (_Still teary eyed_) Does that mean he's coming back?

Jenny: (_crosses her legs and looks back at the clouds_) I don't know.

Gwen: (_trying to figure Jenny out_) So where are you from?

Jenny: (_looking up at the sky_) No where really, just here and there. I followed the Zurgo from Dublin to Cardiff, buts as soon as I got here, the ring stopped working for me.

Gwen: (_sadly_) Had you met any of the team? (_meaning the dead members)_

Jenny: (_with a smile_) Ianto Jones, best coffee I've ever had. (_laughs, then looks at Gwen_) He told me about you, about your passion and drive. That's why I came to you. I knew that if anyone could help me, it'd be you.

_As they sit there, a man runs by with a purse in his hand. Another person in the kids park tells him to stop, and he turns back and hisses at him with a mouth full of rows or razor sharp teeth. Gwen gets up as fast as an eight month pregnant woman can, and pulls a hand gun out from behind her. Jenny looks at the gun and starts to run after the thief/alien. He sees her chasing him and runs over a man hole in the street. There he turns to liquid that is a light purple color and seeps through the man hole, leaving behind his clothes and the purse. Jenny picks up the purse that is still covered in slime. She pulls a vile out of her pocket and slipped some of the goop in it. She turned and saw Gwen waddling towards her and laughed and slowly jogged towards her._

Gwen: (_stops and puts her hand on her lower _back) What are you laughing at?

Jenny: Oh, nothing.

Gwen: Where did that man go?

Jenny: (_pointing to the sewer_) Down. (_she holds up the purse_) He turned to goo and slid down the man hole. (_They hear someone yelling "stop thief" in the distance_) And we'd better give this back.

Gwen: (_laughing_) Yeah.

_They see a girl running towards them._ Girl: Hey, that's mu purse.

Gwen: Yeah. (_she takes the purse form Jenny_) Here you go Love.

Girl: (_takes the purse and walks away. Mutters_) Bloody savages.

Jenny: That's the thanks we get for helping.

Gwen: Yeah, a lot have things have changed since the 456. No one trusts anyone anymore.

_Jenny sighs. _Jenny: Do you know what leave this? (_pulls out the vile and hands it to Gwen_)

Gwen: I don't know, but we can take it to the Hub. I'm sure Ianto…(_stops when she realize what she's saying_) I don't know. (_hands it _back) I don't think I can help you.

Jenny: (_shocked_) What do you mean? You're Torchwood's finest. You're the only person on planet earth that can help me.

Gwen: (_starts walking away_) I'm sorry. I'm all alone here, there's nothing I can do.

_Jenny watches her walk away with a sad look on her face. _Jenny: She'll come back. (_Jenny walks in the opposite direction.) _Where can a girl get a hotel around here?

4INT: GWEN'S FLAT – DAY4

_Camera follows Gwen. She walks home and the camera follows her waddle. She opens the door and Rhys is sitting on the couch._

Rhys: Who was that?

Gwen: (_lowering herself onto the couch_) I don't know. She asked to borrow my pterodactyl.

Rhys: (_turns off the TV and leans forward_) What?

Gwen: She knew about Torchwood and wanted to borrow the pterodactyl to hunt an alien.

Rhys: (_shocked_) Did you tell her about the bomb?

Gwen: Yeah, but not that it was inside Jack. She knew so much. She knew about Tosh, Ianto, and Owen. It scared me at first, but there's something about her that I trust. Then when we were talking and an alien ran by us and stole a person's bag. It was crazy (_her eyes light up_) she chased him to a sewer drain and he turned to slime and fell down the hole.

Rhys: (_sadly_)You miss it don't you?

Gwen: (_snapping out of it and placing her hand on her belly. In a whisper_) She said Jack was coming back.

Rhys: What? (_leans back against the couch astonished_)

Gwen: Yeah (_she leans back too_) she gave me this ring that shows you what your looking for and it showed me, her, you, and Jack, and we were in the Hub.

Rhys: So what does that mean?

Gwen: I don't know. (_She sinks into the couch exhausted and closes her eyes_) It's seems like I don't know anything anymore.

Rhys: Well (_stands_) I don't want you running down aliens in your condition. I want my son to be safe in there. (_he runs his hand across his belly_) Maybe you can do like Ianto and get the coffee. (_Gwen opens her eyes wide and looks at him_) Sorry.

Gwen: Don't worry, when she took off after the alien I waddled after her and couldn't keep up. (_she uncomfortably arches her back and pulls her gun out setting it on the table next to the couch._) I can't do things like that anymore.

Rhys: Oi (_grabs the gun, puts the safety on and puts it up high_) You need to be careful where you put that thing… I don't want our baby to shoot off one of his toes or something.

Gwen: That's not going to happen he won't be up and walking around for a long time.

Rhys: It won't feel that way when he gets here. (_he sits back on the couch with her and wraps his arm around her._)

Gwen: I know, I know.

Rhys: So is this Jenny going to try and put Torchwood back together?

Gwen: (_standing up_) She can't. There isn't a Torchwood with out Jack.

FADE IN:

5INT: OUTER SPACE BAR – NIGHT5

_Back to the bar that Jack was in earlier. The seat he was in is empty and he walks in the door. He has a big smile on his face and his arm around Anthony._

Anthony: I'll see you later Jack (_kisses him on the cheek_)

Jack: Tonight _(winks and laughs. He sits down at the bar and turns to Horace._)

Horace: What'll it be Jack?

Jack: Beer (_A woman comes and sits by him as he drapes his jacket over the other stool. She orders a wine cooler and looks at Jack, but he doesn't notice. She looks forward and Jack looks at her. She has dark layered hair and looks like Gwen from the side. Jack jumps up scared._) Never mind that Horace, I'm headed out.

Horace: Go home Jack.

Jack: I am, I am.

Horace: (_sticks out his tentacle and wraps it around Jacks arm pulling him close to him almost over the bar._) No, Jack. (_His voice gets deep_) I mean go home.

Jack: (_hoarsely_) I can't. I can't bear to have someone else die on account of me.

Horace: (_still in a deep voice_) if you don't, they all will. (_Jack stares at him wide eyed, Horace lets him go and goes back to a normal voice_) Have a nice night Jack.

Jack: _(Grabs his jacket and starts to walk towards the door and smiles, folding his collar up_) I haven't been man handled like that in ages, (_he stretches his back_) it felt good. (_Jack walks outside and looks up to the sky. It is completely black with small dots like stars and in the left a giant planet. Anthony enters the ally._)

Anthony: Already headed home?

Jack: Yeah are you coming?

Anthony: (_smiles and takes his hand_) I like that Jacket by the way.

Jack: (_looks at him sternly_) What did you say?

Anthony: (_shocked) _Nothing, I like your jacket is all.

Jack: (_grabs him by the collar and hold him up threateningly. Gets a flash of the last time he kissed Ianto when he was dead_) don't ever say that again. (_He lets Anthony down_)

Anthony: What is your problem Jack! (_runs off in the other direction_)

_Jack sinks down to where he is squatting on his knees. Then it starts to rain. He pulls his collar up, and looks up to the sky not bothering to get up. He hears a beeping noise and looks down at his wrist device. When he opens it a beam of light shoots out and the same hologram that Gwen saw plays out and stops right where hers did. He closes it and buries his face in his hand and you can hear him sob._

6INT: HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT6

_Opens to a basic, empty hotel room. You hear the door unlock and it opens to Jenny. She closes the door behind her and sits down at the table. She reaches under the table and pulls out a brief case. Then she punches in the code and it opens on its own. She pulls out a laptop and there is a round container in there too. She puts the laptop on the table and turns it on and pushes it to the back of the table. Then she pulls out the round container. There is a number pad at the top of it. She pulls the computer closer and opens a folder with the number 5782435 on it and she types that number onto the key pad. An air lock seal opens and the seals making a sound. Jenny reaches in her brief case and pulls out a pair of thick gloves and pulls out what's inside the tube. She quickly jumps up and runs to the bathroom with the camera following her. When she gets in the bathrooms she drops the contents, a smaller container, into the tub which is filled with milk. She then instantly pulls the gloves off dropping them in the bath too and plunging her hands into the sink, which is also filled with milk. The camera pulls up to her face and she grimaces. She pulls her hands out and looks at them. The flesh is gone off of the part of her palms where the fingers start on both hands, but its not bleeding. She goes back into the room with the computer. She opens the desk and screams. She pulls out the first aid kit and bandages her hands. When she has that finished she opens her computer and gets an IM it says…_

_Stranger: Did you get it open?_

_Stranger: Did the code work?_

_Jenny: Yes, and just as we expected it was covered in acid._

_Stranger: What did you do?_

_Jenny: dumped it in milk. It has to sit for a minute to completely neutralize._

_Stranger: What type of acid was it?_

6CONTINUED:6

_Jenny: I don't know I didn't stop to analyze it._

_Stranger: Did it burn you?_

_Jenny: I'll be fine. I'll let you know when I open it._

_Jenny closes the computer, and her room phone rings. She picks it up._

Other line: We found the number for a Mrs. Gwen Cooper, would you like us to connect you?

Jenny: (_fake, but convincing British accent_) No thank you, but can you give me the number? (_Jenny tries to write the number down but it looks like huge scribbles because of her hands, but gets better as she gets to the end of the number._) Thank you so much.

_She hangs up the phone and goes into the bathroom. She grabs a towel and fishes the container out of the tub. She takes it back into the main room and opens it and spills the contents onto the table, it's blue papers in a plastic bag. She hustles back to the bathroom and drops the container, stepping back so she doesn't get splashed. Then she goes back into the main room and grabs a paper mask from the bed and puts it on. Then she goes to the table and pulls out a fan out from under the table, and opens the window holding the bag in front of it and turning on the fan. When she opens the bag, a white powder comes out and she closes her eyes and counts to five. When she opens them, the powder has been blown out the window. She goes to another sink and washes her hands before she takes off the mask and goes back to the table. She puts the bag in the trash and gets back to her computer_

_Jenny: You were right, there was sleeping powder in the bag, but I got it open_

_Stranger: What do they look like?_

_Jenny unfolds the papers and they are blue prints, three blue prints. In the corner of each page is the Torchwood._

_Jenny: It's them, the Torchwood blue prints._

6CONTINUED: (2)6

_Stranger: Are they there?_

_Jenny traces her hand over the first page and flips it over, then goes to the next page and runs her hands over the second page and stops on some little symbol that looks like Chinese writing._

_Jenny: It's here._

_Stranger: Meet me tomorrow and I can get you what you need._

_Jenny: ok_

_Jenny closes her computer and folds the blue prints back up. She opens the second drawer and pulls out a new container for the blueprints and put them in it with a key lock on the top just like the other one. She places it and the lap top into the brief case and locks it. Then she gets up and places it under the bed. Then she turns off the fain and closes the window. Then she turns out all the lights except for the one, with a very sad and haunted look on her face. _

7INT: GWEN'S FLAT – NIGHT7

_Then the screen changes and you see Rhys in bed. Gwen follows slowly behind and had a tank top on that shows the bottom of her pregnant belly. She climbs in bed and Rhys kisses her._

Rhys: Good night love.

Gwen: Good night.

_Rhys turns out the light on his side but Gwen's is still on and she closes her eyes with the same depressed defeated look on her face._

8INT: OUTER SPACE HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT8

_Then the screen goes to Jack. He's in a run down room and everything is dark. He walks in from the rain soaked. He goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. You see his shirt and pants flung out from the bathroom. You hear him humming, and then singing "Fly me to the Moon". When he comes out, which it doesn't take long, he is wearing a white sleeveless undershirt and his boxers. He picks up his clothes and puts them on a little table. The room looks a lot like Jenny's but it danker._

Jack: (_glumly_) you can travel the universe, but still end up in a crappy hotel room.

_He lies in bed with all the light except the one right by his head out. Then the screen splits in threes and on the left is Jenny, in the center is Gwen with her eyes closed, and on the right is Jack. They both sigh at the same time and turn out the light, making the screen completely black._

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE


	2. Episode 1: Jenny: Part 2

Torchwood

"Jenny"

Act Two

9INT: GWEN'S FLAT – DAY9

_The scene opens in Gwen's flat and she's looking out the window through the blinds. Jenny is standing out there pacing in front of the door. She's wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a black short sleeve t-shirt. There is a brown jacket in her hands._

Rhys: Is she still there?

Gwen: (_turning from the window_) Yeah, she's just pacing up and down the street.

Rhys: Are you going to go talk to her?

Gwen: (_sits down on the couch_) I don't know.

_Rhys goes to the window _Rhys: (_looking through the blinds_) Who's the guy with her?

Gwen: (_get's up quickly and hobbles over to the window_) What?

_Jenny is seen talking to a tall black man. His hair is in twists and he has a dark brown jacket on that looks a lot like hers, with a black backpack. You can't hear what they are saying, but Jenny points to Gwen's house. Rhys and Gwen both jump out of the way so Jenny and the stranger don't see them. When Rhys looks back Jenny is by herself with the backpack. She starts walking towards the door._

Rhys: She's coming. (_Just as he says this Jenny knocks on the door.) _Are you going to answer that or do you want me too?

Gwen: (_Getting up_) I'll get it. (_She gets to the door and opens it. Jenny is standing at the door with the backpack slung over her right shoulder.)_

Jenny: I have something I want to show you.

Gwen: (_Looking at the bag skeptically._) What?

9 CONTINUED:9

Jenny: (_with a big smile and extremely happy look on her face_) we need to use your car.

Gwen: (_skeptically_) where are we going?

Jenny: (_smiles_) down town

Gwen: (_thinks for a moment trying to decide if she can trust Jenny. There's something about her that tells her not too, but then there's something that tells her she is a victim that needs help_. _She pulls her keys out of her pocket and hands them to Jenny._) Here

Jenny: (_smiles but looks slightly uncomfortable_) I can't drive, I don't have a Wales license, but I give great directions. (_Gwen smiled and gets in the car.) _Take a right at the end of the street.

Gwen: Ok, (_they turn_) So, have you had a lot of experience with aliens then?

Jenny: (_pulls out a pare of sunglasses from her black backpack_) actually yes, and I've been told that there is a rift in space here in Cardiff and then I was told about Torchwood and you. So I came here to see if I could help you and if you could help me. Ok turn left up here.

Gwen: So, if Jack comes back, and Torchwood is put back together, would you like a job?

Jenny: (_smiles_) That sounds good. (_Gwen turns left and they are at the spot where the Hub was bombed._) Did the Hub go into lockdown when the bomb went off?

Gwen: Yes

_There is yellow police tape all over the seen and a parked dump truck. All the debris had been cleaned._

Jenny: Good, a friend of mine, Benjamin, is a computer analysis who volunteered to work on the sight they are off today. (_They both get out of the car_)

Gwen: What are we doing here?

9 CONTINUED: (2)9

Jenny: I have something to show you. (_They walk towards the invisible elevator and Jenny has her back pack.)_

Gwen: (_stands next to her on the lift_) the lift isn't going to work, everything was destroyed.

_The lift starts to lower and Gwen looks amazed. Jenny takes off her sunglasses. _Jenny: Ben is really good with anything electrical actually.

_They are lowered down and everything is destroyed just like Gwen said. Nothing is salvageable. It looks like a burned down house after the firefighters throw everything in one room. Jenny walks to a wall and Gwen follows her, until she sees a picture of Tosh and Owen, somehow not fully burned. Gwen starts to cry. She looks over at Jenny who has pulled off her back pack and is rummaging through it._

Gwen: (_demanding_) why did you bring me here?!

Jenny: (_she has a very sympathetic look on her face_) to help you.

Gwen: Do you have any torches?

Jenny: (_confused_) Torches?

Gwen: (_laughs stressed and awkwardly_) You know, lights.

Jenny: Right. (_reaches in her bag and tosses Gwen a torch and pulls one out for herself_)

_Gwen puts the picture in her back pocket and walks over to Jenny. In her back pack's closest compartment is a pair of latex gloves, then a pair of thicker gloves, contacts, and a cell phone._

9CONTINUED: (3)9

Gwen: A mobile won't work in here. (_She touches the wall_) this lead to the basement. The explosion must have knocked it down.

Jenny: (_putting on the latex gloves_) actually this wall was lowered when the place went into lockdown, (_puts on the thicker leather gloves on her left hand, then pulls out the notebook_) and I'm going to open it. (_Gwen looks at her amazed_) I, (_pauses_), found the Hub blue prints. In 1925, Queen Alexandria came to Torchwood and watched over a new addition to the facility. She watched them install a safety system that locks down when the hub is threatened. The lockdown was made with a new alloy of steal that could withstand over a ton of C4.

Gwen: So are you telling me that the rest of the Hub is fine?

Jenny: (_smiles_) yes. If I can get it open. The only way to unlock it is with her hand print, voice, and eye scan. Luckily I have all of that.

_Jenny opens the notebook and it's hollow in the inside and holds a tape recorder. She pulls the tape recorder out. When she hits play an older lady's voice says…_

Queen Alexandria: The doctor

Jenny: There should be an extra shiny spot somewhere in the wall help me find it.

_Gwen is amazed. They find the spot and Jenny puts on the contacts. When she does she places her extra gloved hand against the wall. The spot glows light blue and then scans her eyes. The blue turns _

9CONTINUED: (4)9

_to green and a great metallic groaning starts as the wall comes up. Gwen just stands there shocked. The autopsy room, and the main computer room was destroyed, but everything else survived._

Gwen: This is brilliant! (_She starts laughing_) bloody brilliant.

Jenny: (_smiles_) Looks like Torchwood is back in business.

Gwen: (_immediately quits laughing_) There is no Torchwood without Jack.

Jenny: (_opens the front compartment of her back pack and pulls out a tube of lipstick.) _Then we'll just have to bring him back.

10INT – OUTERSPACE BAR – DAY10

_The bar is almost empty except for Horace who is cleaning the bar. Jack enters._

Horace: (_without looking up_) we're closed.

Jack: I'm not here to buy a drink. I left something last night.

Horace: What are you still doing here?

Jack: (_smiles_) I'm not scared that easily.

Horace: What are you looking for?

10 CONTINUED:10

Jack: It's an ear com. It must have fallen out when you grabbed me last night. (_Looks around where he was sitting_) You know, usually a man buys me a drink before grabbing me like that.

Horace: Tonight's beer is on the house. (_jack laughs_) That is if your coming back.

Jack: (_seariously_) I'll be here.

Horace: I wish you wouldn't.

Jack: Aw, don't you still love me?

Horace: God love you, Jack.

Jack: Cause no one else will.

Horace: (_finds the com and hands it to him_) No, because he's the only one who you can't run from.

Jack: When did you become religious? (_Horace just shrugs_) Thanks. (_meaning about the com_)

11INT: TORCHWOOD – DAY11

Gwen: What does that do?

Jenny: I got it from a Bouvine, not to be confused with cattle. They used it to speak to people they can't find. When you put it on and speak to someone, they hear the words through someone else. It's pretty cool. Their planet is larger than Jupiter and the winds are so strong that sometimes entire cities are blown across the planet. They use the lipstick to find each other. It's like a one way walkie-talkie.

_Suddenly, Jenny's phone goes off. She tosses the lipstick to Gwen. Gwen fumbles around to catch it in the dark and she takes it and sticks it in her front pocket._

Jenny: (_answering the phone_) Yeah….(_happily _) We're in…. You did?...Thanks, Ben. (_Jenny hangs up the phone_. _She passes by Gwen with her Torch on the wall._)

Gwen: How much does this Benjamin know about Torchwood?

Jenny: Not as much as me, but enough.

Gwen: Does he know about the alien bit?

Jenny: Yeah. (_Sounds chipper_) Guess what?

Gwen: What? (_Jenny throws a switch and the lights all come on._)

Jenny: He even fixed the lights.

Gwen: (_applauding_) This is brilliant!

11CONTINUED:11

Jenny: (_bows_) A thank you.

_There's a loud mewing in the distance._

Gwen: What was that?

Jenny: I was hoping you could tell me. _(They follow the noise into the holding cells. Jenny covers her nose) _What is that smell?

Gwen: (_flips on the lights_) Oh my god. (_In the first cell is a dead Weevil. They keep walking and the next cell has another dead Weevil, but the third cell has a live one._) Blimey, how could that thing till be alive.

Jenny: (_obviously intrigued_) What is it? (_She places her hand on the glass and it mews more, sounding hurt._)

Gwen: It hasn't got a proper name, but we call them Weevils. They fall through the rift and usually live in the sewers. Sometimes they attack people, so we collect them. I can't imagine how it's still alive though. It hasn't been fed in months.

Jenny: (_whips out her cell phone_) Benjamin, get down here now, and bring two raw stakes. (_then Jenny closes the phone before Ben can respond. To Gwen_) How do we get it to it?

Gwen: The keys are in Jack's desk, I'll go and get them. (_Gwen walks in the other direction and Jenny squats down and puts her hand on the glass. The camera follows Gwen out. She walks through _

11CONTINUED: (2)11

_the debris, careful not to fall over and hurt the baby. When she gets to Jack's desk, she frowns and looks through his things. She sticks her hand in her pocket and feels the lipstick container. She looks through the drawers looking for the keys. Her hand lands on something and she pulls it out. It's a stop watch. Ianto's stop watch. The image of him with the stop watch standing next to Owen runs through her mind. She sighs and sticks the watch in her pocket. Then she finds the keys and goes back to Jenny. Jenny is standing against the wall looking down at her hands and seems lost in thought, with a deep set frown on her face) _I found them. When is your mate getting here?

Jenny: (_looking up at her and smiling_) He should be here any minute, he works at the University Hospital.

Gwen: Are you two close then?

Jenny: I trust him.

Gwen: Well, yeah, but I mean are you close.

Jenny: (_catching what she is trying to ask_) Oh, no, no. (_with an odd tone_) He's not my type.

Gwen: What is your type?

Benjamin: (_Scottish Accent_) Kncok, Knock.

Jenny: We're in here! (_They here footsteps approaching and the Weevil stands up and sniffs the air and mews. Ben steps in the light and Gwen notices it's the guy from out side her apartment with Gwen earlier that day. He smiles and Jenny does too._) Gwen Cooper, this is Benjamin Rhider.

11CONTINUED: (3)11

Benjamin: (_sticks out his hand_) Hello, it's nice to meet you.

Gwen: (_smiles and shakes his hand_) You too.

Benjamin: (_sticks his hand in his messenger bag and pulls out a white package.) _What are these for?

Jenny: (_takes the stakes_) The Weevils. (_Gwen hands her the keys and Jenny unwraps the meat. The Weevil stand up and comes rather close to the door. Jenny unlocks the feeding hatch and sticks the meet through it. The Weevil dives down at the meat and devours it._)

Gwen: (_dreamily, remembering the past_) Jack was in charge of feeding. (_Gwen's mobile goes off_) Hold on. (_she looks at her phone and see's it's Rhys_) Hello?

Rhys: (_worried)_ Where did that American take you? Do I need to call the police?

Gwen: (_laughing_) No it's fine, are you busy?

Rhys: (_shouting_) No, just pacing the flat worried about you!

Gwen: Well why don't you come down here?

Rhys: Where?

Gwen: I'm at the Hub.

Rhys: She took you all the way to London? Did you make her go in halves for the petrol?

11CONTINUED: (4)11

Gwen: No, I'm at the Hub number one, in Cardiff. (_rolls her eyes_)

Rhys: What are you doing there, that place is a disaster.

Gwen: (_turning from Ben and Jenny, and continues in a hushed voice_) It's Jenny, she discovered that the Hub had a lock down system set up that preserved half of the Hub. Only the main spot was damaged.

Rhys: Blimey.

Gwen: That's what I thought. If you want you can come down here and help us clean things up.

Rhys: I'm on my way.

Gwen: (_hangs up her phone and turns back to the group. They are both watching the Weevil that is up and moving around now._) Rhys is on his way to help clean things up a bit.

Benjamin: That's good, we can use all the help we can get.

Jenny: Do you want to try that lipstick out before he gets here.

Gwen: (_her eyes grow wide and she sticks her hand in her pocket and nods_)

Jenny: Let's go back up there.

Benjamin: I'm going to stay down here for a bit.

11CONTINUED: (5)

Jenny: (_looking back at him as Gwen and her are leaving_) That sounds good. (_then she mouths the words thank you._

_They walk back up to the main part of the hub that was blown up._) Ok here's what's going to happen. When you put the lipstick on, think about the person you want to contact. It helps if you say their name out loud. When it feels like you can almost see them, touch them; say what you want them to here. Someone next to them will say the words, but it will be in your voice. It's pretty trippy really. But you have to remember, they can't say anything back, there's no way to know what they say unless they have some way of contacting you.

Gwen: (_reaches in her pocket and pulls out a com and sticks it in her ear, she doesn't know if it will work but she's willing to try it.)_ Ok, I'm ready. (_Jenny nods. Gwen pulls out the lipstick and turns it over in her hands. She uncaps it and see's that it's a vibrant purple color. She laughs nervously and Jenny laughs too. She puts it on her lips.)_ This color clashes with my eye shadow.

Jenny: (_laughs_) I'm sorry. I forgot to mention they are a color blind race.

Gwen: Oh, ok. (_Gwen closes her eyes and puts the lipstick on. As she does this Jenny starts to look around the Hub. She walks over to Jack's desk and something tells her to open his last drawer. Inside is a piece of coral. She smiles_.)

Jenny: (_whispering_) I'll rescue you. (_she sticks it in her backpack)_

Gwen: (_opens one eye_) What?

11CONTINUED: (6)11

Jenny: (_Louder_) I said, visualize Jack.

_Gwen closes her eyes. The screen goes blank. You hear the words Captain Jack Harkness repeating over and over again in Gwen's voice. The screen gets lighter to a gray color and you can see Jack standing there in his coat with his hands in his pockets. The name is still repeating. Then there is a montage, not a corny one, of the times that they were together. The first verse of Gary Go's Wonderful plays. Then Gwen gasps and we are thrown out of the montage and the camera is on her face. Jenny runs up to her._

Jenny: (_holding Gwen's hands.) _Nod if you can hear me. (_Gwen nods_) Now, tell him what you want to tell him.

12OUTER SPACE BAR – NIGHT12

John and Anthony are sitting at the bar and Horace is leaned over the bar towards them resting on one of his tentacles.

Jack: So, when do I get my free drink (_he winks_)

Horace: (_laughs_) Coming right up.

Anthony: (l_aughs_) What's that about?

Jack: He loves me. (_They both laugh_)

12CONTINUED:12

Anthony: _(leans forward towards Jack_) Then we have something in common. _(Anthony kisses him and when he pull away his lips are slightly purple. Jack stares at him confused. He talks again, but his voice sounds distorted_) Is something wrong.

Horace: (_gives Jack his drink_) There you go.

Jack: (_looking down at his drink, and says to Anthony_) No

Anthony: (_he shakes slightly and his lips turn completely purple. Then he talks using Gwen's voice_) Jack? (_Jacks head shoots up and he looks around the room. You see out of the corner, Horace backs up into the corner._) Jack. Oh God I hope you can hear me. (_Jack looks over at Anthony and see's his lips are moving but his eyes are closed and Gwen's voice is coming out of his mouth._) Jack! It's Gwen. We need you to come home. You won't believe what's happened. Please come home. (_You see that Horace has moved over to where they were sitting. Anthony's eyes go back to normal and he sees Jack staring at him with his mouth agape.)_

Horace: (_astounded_) I haven't seen the lipstick since home.

Anthony: (_confused at the way Jack is staring at him_) What?

Jack: (_hurriedly and terrified_) I have to go.

Anthony: (_confused and by the time he speaks Jack is already at the door_) I'll see you later then.

Horace: No son, you won't.

Fade Out:

End of Act Two


	3. Episode 1: Jenny: Part 3

Torchwood - 4017

Torchwood

"Jenny"

Act Three

13Torchwood – Day13

Gwen: (_Gwen opens her eyes and the lipstick has faded. She puts her hand on the com in her ear._) Jack? (_She looks over at Jenny and see's Benjamin has joined them.) _Did it work.

Jenny: That's the thing (_shrugs_) I don't know.

_They hear the invisible lift and they all look up. It's Rhys. He smiles and waves at Gwen._

Rhys: Hey there, love.

Gwen: (_Happily)_Rhys!

Rhys: (_gets down and hugs Gwen_) How are you feeling?

Gwen: Really tired.

Rhys: Do you want to go home.

Jenny: Go ahead. (_She pulls two trash bags out of her backpack and throws one to Benjamin_) Me and Benjamin can clean some of this stuff up.

Gwen: Are you sure?

Benjamin: Yeah, we can handle this. (_he walks over to Jenny and puts his arm around her shoulder_)

13CONTINUED:13

Gwen: Oh Rhys, (_she extends her hand towards Benjamin_) This is Benjamin Rhider. He works at the hospital and he helped Jenny get into the hub.

Rhys: (_extends his hand_) Hello mate.

Benjamin: Hello.

Rhys: We're going to head home. (_puts his arm around Gwen_) We'll see you two later. (_they get on the lift and Rhys whispers to Gwen_) Are they together?

Gwen: (_whispering to him_) No but it seems like it right?

_The camera comes back down to Jenny and Benjamin as they start to pick through things. When the lift is gone Jenny turns to Benjamin._

Jenny: If anything is burned beyond recognition trash it. Anything that is burned, but some of it is ok keep it. Gwen is attached to a lot of the stuff here, it's her life. If anything looks interesting, let me see it. I'm going to start at Jack's desk.

Benjamin: (_saluting_) Ma'am Yes Ma'am

Jenny: (_looks back at him playfully_) that's not funny.

Benjamin: (_while picking up things that are completely burned_) where did you serve?

Jenny: What do you mean?

Benjamin: We're you in the Navy, Army?

13CONTINUED: (2)13

Jenny: Neither. I haven't stayed in one place long enough to do anything like that.

Benjamin: Oh, well I figured you had. Where are you staying?

Jenny: (_she's started to look at Jack's desk. Almost everything is damaged. She opens the drawers and some of the things in there have made it. There is a set of keys, 3D glasses, weird looking binoculars and a spray can if some sort. Jenny picks up the glasses and puts them on.) _ In a hotel down town.

Benjamin: You know you could stay with me.

Jenny: (_she looks over at him and his trash bag is half full.) _that's not such a bad idea.

Benjamin: (_shocked_) right.

Jenny: (_sticks the keys in her bag_) Can we stop at a hardware store before we go to your place?

Benjamin: (_confused_) Sure thing.

Jenny: (_emptying all the burned stuff off of his desk in one quick swipe_) Have you found anything?

Benjamin: (_hold up what he found_) A coffee cup.

Jenny: (_walks over to him_) Hand it here, I'll put it on Captain Harkness's desk.

Benjamin: Who is Captain Harkness?

13CONTINUED: (3)13

Jenny: Jack, or Captain Jack Harkness, is the leader of Torchwood 3. Gwen is second in command. Owen, was their medical specialist; Tosh was the computer genius; and Ianto Jones.

Benjamin: Who was Ianto?

Jenny: The most important member of the team in my opinion.

Benjamin: Did you know him?

Jenny: No, but I knew his cousin. She worked at Torchwood four.

Benjamin: Torchwood four? I've never heard of there being a four. Where is it?

Jenny: (_smiling_) Would you like to be a member of Torchwood? I mean, I can't officially offer you the position, Captain Harkness would, but I'm sure they need a doctor.

Benjamin: (_smiling too_) I'd be honored.

Jenny: I can put in a good word for you.

_When they finished both of their bags are full and it looks like they will need about one hundred more._

14INT. GWEN'S FLAT – NIGHT14

Gwen: I can't believe it. (_sits down at the table and hands Rhys a cup of tea as she drinks hers._) It's so unreal.

Rhys: (_sips from his cup_) I know.

Gwen: (_her eyes grow wide._) He's kicking. (_she reaches forward and grabs Rhys's hand and puts is on her belly_) Say something.

Rhys: (_in a loving voice you would use with a child_) Hey there little guy. (_his eyes get wide too. They both laugh.)_

15INT. HARDWARE STORE – NIGHT 15

Benjamin: (_curiously_) What do you need here?

Jenny: Just some odds and ends. Why don't you go across the street and get us something to eat? I'll meet you over there in a minute.

_Jenny smiles and grabs her backpack and goes in the little DIY store. When she pushes the door open a bell dings and takes her by surprise and she jumps, causing a zebra stripped wallet to fall out of her backpack. A man walks up to her and picks it up and hands it to her._

Man: You dropped this miss…

15CONTINUED:15

Jenny: Jenny. Do you have a key copier here?

Man: Yes, it's in the back of the store.

Jenny: Thank you.

_Jenny walks to the back of the small store where the woman who's purse she saved from the weird unidentified alien. She goes up to the counter and pulls out the key ring from her pocket. The woman behind the desk smiles, not recognizing her, until she sees the size of the key ring and her smile slowly fades._

Woman: What can I do for you today?

Jenny: I need a copy these.

Woman: All of them? (_Jenny nods) _Ok, what kind of key do you want?

_Jenny looks through the thing of rings and picks out a camouflage and a pink one with rhinestones. _Jenny: These two.

Woman: It's going to take about ten minutes.

Jenny: (_smiles_) Ok, I'll be back then._ Jenny leaves the store and Benjamin is leaving the deli across the road and has two sandwiches in his hands._

Benjamin: Hey.

15CONTINUED: (2)15

Jenny: Hey. _(she runs up to him_) What did you get?

Benjamin: Two Italian sandwiches.

Jenny: That sounds good. _(she looks around_) About how far do you live from here?

Benjamin: Five or six miles, why?

Jenny: I just wanted to get my daily run in. What's the address?

Benjamin: 347 Lexington

Jenny: Ok, I'll see you in about an hour.

Benjamin: (_confused_) Sure.

_Jenny smiles and Benjamin gets in his car and drives off. When the car is completely gone, she goes back in the store. She jumps at the bell again and shakes her head with a smile and starts looking around the isles. She grabs two torches and a pack of batteries. On the next row, she just looks and on the third, she grabs a screwdriver. When she picks it up she looks at it and laughs. She goes to the back to see if her keys are done._

Woman: I just finished. (_she hands her the key ring of the old keys and the ring of new pink and camouflage ones. Jenny pulls out some money from her wallet and the camera sees her id and it says Jenny Smith. She also pays for the torches, batteries and screwdriver while she is there.)_

Jenny: Thank you so much.

15CONTIUNED: (3)15

_When she leaves she hears the woman complaining about the slime on her purse and chuckles._

_She opens the door and looks around, and then starts running. She runs to the Torchwood hub to put back the keys. She goes inside and puts them in the desk. In the desk she see's a book. A few of the pages have been burned. Jenny sets her backpack on the table and opens it. The camera see's something shiny and she pulls out a camera. She photographs the book and puts it back with the keys. Then she runs back to Benjamin's apartment._

Jenny: (_she tries the door and it's open_) Hello?

Benjamin: (_distant_) In the kitchen.

Jenny: Something smells good. (_she kneels down to take off her boots. They are army style.)_

Benjamin: Just something I picked up.

Jenny: (_walks from the entryway through the living room into the kitchen. Benjamin has fish and chips sitting on the table) _Mmm, that looks good. (_smiles_)

Benjamin: (_laughs_) So how was your run?

Jenny: Good, I'm starting to get a feel of the place.

Benjamin: where are you from exactly? You never did say.

Jenny: (_taking a bite_) Oh, here and there. (_swallows and sounds clearer_) I was staying in the States last. Then I came here.

CONTINUED: (4)15

Benjamin: Looking for the pterodactyl.

Jenny: Exactly.

Benjamin: (_very concerned_) What happened?

Jenny: When I was back in the states I was attacked by a Zurgo, and it took something very special from me, and I'm going to get it back.

Benjamin: (_reaches out and puts his hand on hers_) I'm sorry. (_then Jenny's phone rings. She digs around in her pack and gets her mobile.)_

Jenny: Hello?....Sure thing we're on our way.

Benjamin: What's that?

Jenny: It's Gwen. She's at the hub, and wants us to meet her there.

Benjamin: Ok, let's go.

16NIGHT INT – TORCHWOOD16

_Gwen is walking around the debris in the hub, picking up pieces every once in a while and putting them in a bag on the floor. Then the lift groans and she sees Jenny and Benjamin._

Jenny_:_ Gwen are you ok?

Gwen: Can you smell that?

Benjamin: Smell what?

Jenny: (_sniffing_) It's metallic.

Gwen: right, I smelled it and called you.

Jenny: It wasn't here before. Have you got any idea what it is?

Gwen: No, I thought you might.

Jenny: I haven't the slightest.

_Then there is the sound of metal crashing together and a giant flash. Everyone pulls back covering their faces. When the light fades, it's jack._

Jack: (_smiling_) Honey, I'm home. (_his smile disappears and he collapses.)_

FADE OUT


End file.
